Turmoil
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: When a hostile intrusion prompts Michael to consider an unforeseen decision, a series of events will occur, capable of bringing both disturbance and redemption to the surface. Set after the film.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I would like to convey my deepest thanks to the people who took time to post a review to my preceding Legion fic, _Consonance_, and to those who added it to their favourites list. That story was written with utmost care and to know that there are readers out there who like it, really means a lot.

Warning: The following story is set after the events of the film, so spoilers and relevant mentions are included.

Turmoil

Chapter 1

Tranquillity surrounded each plain and corner of the heavenly sphere closest to earth and no worrying sign presaged disruption to the harmonisation of peace.

Michael was appreciatively enjoying the short break of rest that intervened between two shifts. He didn't feel tired, but he was mostly keen to use that chance of free time to submerge into his personal contemplations... These referred to the events that occurred in the world of humans, nearly a year ago when he was assigned to lead and carry out the celestial plan of a massive extermination. The commander in chief had refused to break the bonds with the race he loved and vowed to look after, choosing to remain loyal to the call of his heart and selfless decision to save humankind. The angel's resolve and faith were further strengthened by the firm belief that his purpose also mirrored the Maker's real intent... His true, deepest need.

And in the end, he had not proven wrong.

Perhaps the heaviest consequence of his decision was the unavoidable battle against his fellow general and second in command, Gabriel. A powerful angel who would never back out of a righteous fight. Michael was thinking that there was something else in particular that filled the warrior with the willing urge to open the path to conflict, besides his unshakable trust in Father's volition; His impulsiveness, a distinctive trait of his personality. Not in the sense of indiscretion, but rather a readiness to move to action as fast as possible, without the involvement of composite thoughts and incited by pure, vivid feeling or a desire to bring contentment to their Father, as Michael had openly observed before their duel; _" __You were always so eager to please Him."_

Still, the chief Archangel was aware that behind that tendency, there was no motive of malevolence or egoism and therefore he wouldn't accuse Gabriel of that aspect in his behaviour. He also remembered that during the fight he wondered if the dutiful soldier was anxious, insecure with the groundless notion that Father may had a lesser estimation and liking for him... Michael would never form such thought if he hadn't seen that pained complaint in Gabriel's eyes when the first reappeared in the field of battle, fully healed, in order to discourage the aggressor in his pursuit.

And then, it was the way Gabriel called him; _The rebellious son. _He was not at all the kind of character that would say something he didn't mean, or just for the sake of quick provocation. The specific delineation reminded him immediately of the prodigal son from the relevant parable which he had studied and reflected a lot upon... Really, had he given the impression that he wanted to desert his family and Gabriel forever? It might looked like that to the strict Archangel because he warned Michael that turning back wouldn't be an available option if he eventually chose the path of doubts. It was also the moment when the leader reckoned the worst possibility, that it might had been his last day as a celestial soldier and governor of the guardian hosts and in the end he would die as a human, the kind he had loved and defended for so long, with all with strength...

But the Maker did not let him perish... He cured his form, clothed his shoulder blades with new wings.

Compassion.

Gabriel was surely not disappointed with this turn of events -Michael heard him mourn for the sacrifice after the conclusion of their duel- but the complaint which overcame him later and prompted his body to charge at the protective angel for a second time, was not indifferent to Michael; Did the fellow warrior feel underprivileged like the obedient, older son of the parable?

And then, how did the dark-clad angel received the sight of him without wings, the most significant physical characteristic of their existence and essential for their battles and general function during their interactions between the two worlds? Was he shocked? Certainly. It wasn't because Michael looked like a human. It was the new image that served as a reminder of the things he had once confided to Gabriel, that he often used to imagine how it would feel living a humane life, experiencing emotions the way this race did, either of happiness or struggle. Although imagination was perceived as a harmless ability, the brunet angel was sometimes worried that this tendency could be a sign that the general was not pleased with his life... Whenever this happened, Michael would calmly and honestly explain that he didn't do this out of discontent or need of change, but incited by an interest in -a clearly theoretical- enquiry.

Perhaps Gabriel was not able to believe these words completely and when he saw him among humans, with the appearance of a human, any cautious suspicion he may held, stirred along with the horrific notion that Michael was fast becoming a potential fallen, enemy of Heaven.

To deepen his understanding on past events was an effort that the angelic governor found beneficial and purging and it did not evoke any sort of resentment towards anyone. Additionally, there were questions that he couldn't answer by himself like what _exactly_ propelled Gabriel not to stop and thrust his heart... How _consciously_ he needed to do that? Michael sensed that the warrior was still too vulnerable to probe the subject; Not that it wasn't painful to him too, but he thought that it could perfectly clear out why Father mentioned that he was disappointed by the way Gabriel handled his given task, especially when the angel had no orders to show mercy. Whatever the answer was, Michael wouldn't press the angel to speak, seeing that he was still hurt and disconcerted, tortured by the memory though he was doing his best to hide it; The result of these feelings was among the reasons Michael didn't want to fight from the outset... He did not fear the dispute, but he had foreseen the agitation it would cause to Gabriel later.

It was not easy for the two angels to restore -and basically to rebuild- the harmony between them, to gather its broken pieces, either together or each on his own in a personal endeavour. But what helped and supported them and never changed, was their love for one another and for their Maker. They resumed attending their duties and working together without problem while humanity continued to be a significant part of their lives, even for Gabriel who-despite his hostile foray in the late scheme- had been a loyal ally for a very long time.

Gazing around for a moment, he realised that maybe he didn't choose this place for his rest circumstantially; It was one of Gabriel's favourite regions, surrounded by verdant hills, large rocks and an open view from which the ridgelines of tall mountains could be seen faintly in the long distance. They were so far that their figure seemed like it had absorbed the colour of the sky; It was solely their subtle outline that divided the shape from the open background.

Silver clouds had assembled and advanced together, hiding the stare of sun from time to time. While he watched their movement and how the wind changed their contours or dissolved their sensitive edges, he heard the rhythmic fluttering of broad wings moving against the resistance of air. When the angel turned towards the direction of the sound, he saw the familiar figure of Gabriel who had taken note of him too and he was ready to land.

The governor greeted him as the armoured warrior came near; The second, suddenly stood and seemed to study the other angel's face for a minute, as if trying to discern some thoughts behind the following silence. Michael didn't feel uncomfortable but he looked away in inner surprise as soon as he heard Gabriel's comment, " Your eyes are glistening and there are moist streaks on your face. What could have caused these tears?"

The soldier was right in his observation, as Michael noticed. He was so immersed in his reflections and the emotions they elicited that he didn't feel his own tears falling.

Receiving the absence of a quick answer as an indication that the Archangel was not willing to share the reasons, Gabriel tried to show him that he did not demand to know. " Unless it was the rain... It rains a lot here."

While Michael was making an effort to follow his coherence, the dark angel headed towards a tree with thick leaves and beckoned his companion to come. Once they were both under the tree, Gabriel lifted his hand and considerately laid the tip of his his index finger on a fresh, broad leaf, causing it to bend slightly...

There, on its flat surface, Michael saw a previously hidden dewdrop shining like a transparent pearl. It eventually slipped from the thin edge of the leaf and met the soft grass.

The leader was impressed with Gabriel's fine manner to humour him. " Right." He responded, completely self-aware of his harmless, obvious lie. " These beads were responsible."

Reassured by the answer, his companion knew that if something serious had occurred, Michael would have told him for sure.

In the meantime, more clouds had covered the sky and a sudden air made the leaves tremble.

" You returned early." Michael pointed out.

" I know. My shift has not ended, I just came to pick up some weapons."

" What happened?"

" A garrison set at the outskirts of our world reported signs of intrusion close to their station. It appears that the dark forces are in a disrespectful mood to draw our attention and cause disturbances... Although it was quiet when I arrived there myself, it would be proper to examine the area more carefully as well as the ones nearby."

Contraventions with the fallen and their unholy subjects was not an unusual phenomenon... Their field of conflict varied between the celestial abodes and the earthly ones and as for the second, it was especially the place where they longed to dominate in order to deliver themselves from the prisons of Hell. Still, the enemies were well-aware of the power of the heavenly host and therefore their boldness was restricted to taunts and clearly cunning attacks. Most of the times, they preferred expressing their hatred and malevolent intentions through causing torment and guileful temptation to whom they considered vulnerable -humans- ignoring the fact that they were not helpless or always weak.

" Whatever sort of offence it may be, I wouldn't want it to expand to any location on earth." The chief prince spoke solemnly. A cold, foreshadowing feeling fidgeted inside his chest. " We had enough cases to resolve recently and it shows that after the events of the extermination scheme, the fallen grew too insolent. For now, a good scouting must be organised to understand the current situation."

In the meantime, the weather had changed dramatically, omening a heavy rainfall. That would be considered as common if there weren't so many violent lightnings and thunders combined with a strangely fierce wind. Gabriel frowned and when he saw his companion getting soaked by the foreign rain, he urgently seized him by the arm and led him under the cover of a huge rock which formed a flat roof as it was consolidated to a hill.

His action was so quick that Michael had no time to protest, even if he wanted to. But when they were under the natural roof, he immediately wondered if Gabriel had spotted anything suspicious around them...

The weather itself did not provide him with any clue, so he turned to the alerted angel... He appeared as though he was measuring a dangerous adversary. The edges of his folded wings were strained, pointing outwards as a sign of fighting concentration.

" Gabriel?"

" This kind of rain brings something ominous... I know the place well and I am sure this weather is not normal."

The surge of wind and water had increased in power. Small parts of hail were falling too, but their colour did not really resemble that of ice...

Michael pondered on the words of the fellow Archangel. Indeed something was wrong and he instinctively looked down at his half wet, bare arms as if expecting that the sight of drops would give him a revealing indication...

He discovered something, but it wasn't about the water.

Tiny pellets of yellow hue were lying on his skin and both angels identified the material. It was sulphur.

Gabriel removed his mantle and extended it to his leader. " You better wipe it off." Although he was stained too, he focused his attention on Michael.

The other angel did not hasten to get rid of it and remained collected; He gathered and rubbed some of the substance between his fingers, studying its texture [1].

Despite his attentive examination, he thought that Gabriel's initial instinct might had not proven wrong after all. " How can rough sulphur can be included within cleansing rain?"

" We need to find out." His general replied and they both ventured out to come face to face with the mysterious challenge.

XxX

[1] According to biblical view, rough sulphur is a mineral that refers to the infernal underworld due to its abundance there. However, when burned, it is considered as an instrument of spiritual cleansing and protection against evil. Based on that, Michael does not hurry to incriminate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Turmoil

Chapter 2

The two celestial leaders could feel the rain dripping vehemently upon their wings as they rushed towards a high mountainous area, but it hardly affected the energy in their movements; Their determination to reveal the cause of disturbance in their territory was the momentum they needed.

Upon reaching a clearing which was additionally used as an observation post, they saw a couple of soldiers engaging a fearsome-looking and strong entity, a kind of demon with an unfamiliar appearance.

Michael was not startled. He knew he had to be prepared at all times to witness the uncommonness in his prospective adversaries; Hell -the terrible prison of the fallen and their permanent residence- was known to be able to affect the original appearance of the imprisoned throughout the passage of time, depending on the intensity and frequency of the type of their emotions as well as the quantity of thoughts defiled by hatred or despair.

The demon was accompanied by smaller evil spirits who seemed to have a supportive role in increasing his power and influence over the atmosphere. The guards who had arrived previously, gave the impression that they were facing problems in this battle, not because they lacked strength but due to a deficiency in finding an effective strategy to expose the enemy's weakness, as Gabriel observed.

When the generals reached their side, the lower ranked angels regrouped and were encouraged to make a new, stronger stand. But Michael -seeing their wounds and keeping in mind that the strength of this unholy entity had not been evaluated yet- proceeded to the decision of an alternative plan.

" Go. Leave this to me." He ordered the fighters' discharge with a gallant gesture.

" Governor, no. We can help." Someone protested worriedly.

" No time to argue now. Do as I say." Michael spoke in a dignified, exhortative tone.

" Watch and learn." Gabriel advised the angels of his own division who were present, to stand back too.

The demon and his entourage were dazed by the coming of reinforcements and moved back a little, in a defencive manner; They sensed that these rivals were going to unfold a more formidable resistance.

Gabriel twirled his spear as he assumed a fighting stance, ready for the fight.

" You said earlier that you needed more weapons. Will you be able handle this?" The chief Archangel asked, not taking his eyes away from the enemy.

" Definitely. I only need you to call the shots."

" Fine." Michael slowly held out his sword. " Attack the beings supporting the demon. This might stop the venomous rain they caused and diminish their influence within our field."

Each one moved at high speed and dauntlessly to his aim. Michael was agile and precise in his attacks, while the enemy used his pointy wings to evade and parry the guardian's offence, but not always effectively. The general had a much better combat technique and the creature's ability to prolong the battle was mainly based on the protection provided by its strong, like a firm shell, body.

Gabriel fought with passion and perseverance, skillful in both offencive and resisting manoeuvres. Although he had not developed the same strategic thinking as his chief, his performance was a sight to behold.

The heavenly commander had not yet spread his own wings in the fight, prudently expecting the right moment for a surprise attack that would allow him to turn the tide favourably. But when the demon displayed a weapon that he had not used earlier, a swift blade, Michael instinctively stretched one wing so that he could block the fast coming strike with its rough edges... However the impact of the attack was such that caused momentary loss of balance. Without anxiety, Michael surrendered to the gravity and from his kneeling position, he planned an upward slash with his sword...

Unfortunately, this was also countered with the same force, leaving Michael vulnerable against the new series of attacks. The brunet soldier -who in the meantime had defeated one of the three supporting allies of the hostile aggressor and didn't seem to be confronting any serious problem- noticed his companion's difficult situation and tossed his mantle between the two fighters before the offencive attempt, hoping to distract the angel's adversary even for a few seconds.

The demon really lost his target for a short moment and responsively sliced the long cloth as it unfolded in the air. He searched his surroundings furiously, confused with the angel's disappearance. Only when he felt a suspicious, rhythmic kind of wind looming above his head, he raised the long blade to create an initial blind defence realising that Michael had found the chance to launch himself in the air, taking full advantage of Gabriel's interference.

While attacking from a higher level this time, the warrior perceived that his blows could still not cause the desirable damage against the mischievous spirit."_ His armour is indeed strong... I should seek a way to break it._"

He observed his environment and a daring scheme occurred to him as soon as he glanced at the steep cliff of the mountain. Without delay, Michael placed his sword into the sheath and quickly revolved around his own axis, striking the opposer repeatedly with his fully outstretched wings, in order to forcefully bring him closer to the cliff. The plan had to be carried out fast because if the demon understood what the general was up to, he could use flight too, to avoid the trap.

The soldier landed on the ground and began wrestling barehanded with the intruder at close quarters, disorientating the enemy's sense of direction. A decisive, powerful blow of his wing -as the soldier jumped and span in the air- was able to cause the demon to slip off and when Michael was sure that the body was vulnerable during the fall, he dived and attacked with his weapon, thus accelerating the falling speed of the entity towards a lower level - a ledge of the mountain.

Gabriel became concerned when he suddenly lost the fellow angel from his sight but he trusted his strength and tactical judgement. While in the middle of his own fight which was fast approaching to the end, he saw that the quantity of sulphur within the drops of rain began to decrease.

Meanwhile, the demon's armour weakened and broke in some places as a result of this planned collision. Despite the received damage, the mean aggressor continued to want to fight, but he was given neither the time or chance; With absolute concentration and preciseness, Michael performed a last powerful slash with the sword, forcing the creature to the ground.

While lying on his back, the intruder tried to raise his head to check where the angel was. Then he felt the cold, sharp tip of the righteous blade as it touched his neck and a pair of bright blue eyes were there to watch threateningly.

" One must have extreme effrontery to trespass this place with no fear of the consequences; And foolish if they think that they can mock and overcome the established defences."

" Really? Then I assume not many have proceeded that deep. And the few who did, caused you quite a sweat, no? It shows from the way you speak." The irony and provocation were apparent in the demon's tone.

" Your arrogance makes you view this attempt as a triumph. You suffer from delusion." The Archangel replied with a strict calmness.

" So, it has come to this...To listen to _you_, speaking to ME in that manner."

Michael noticed the difference in the emphasis of two specific words and wondered again about the identity of this creature. He was ready to interrogate when Gabriel, who had been victorious in his own battle, appeared.

" Oh, look who we have here; Gabriel!" The defeated exclaimed sardonically, suddenly looking more lively despite his serious injury, as though he had temporarily gained energy by his own malicious mood. " Now that you are both here, let me tell you this..." He continued with a terrible hue in his voice, " Don't ever think I am not aware that the two of you are not so close or in such good terms as you may try to look like; _And_ I am not the only one who holds this knowledge, the rest of the kingdom _also_ knows about your recent, bloody conflict in earth. So, is competition for superiority more valued than your friendly ties?"

The brunet warrior tensed up when he heard this. Although it was not true that the two Archangels had not resolved their dispute, the warrior had yet to attain complete peace with himself since the referred event...

" You know _nothing_!" He yelled in counterblast.

On the other hand, Michael focused on the failed invader's mention about the 'kingdom'; It was a strong indication that he meant Hell, the abode of the fallen... The punished residents never were able to call it home as it was a terrible, unhappy region but their excessive pride in themselves did not hinder them to think of it as their kingdom, an opposing empire to Heaven.

Maintaining his composure, the fair angel presented his own response, " Rumours and hypotheses alone cannot provide you with a clean picture... Yes, Gabriel and I fought, but even if I gave you the exact details that led us to this, you wouldn't understand. Because you see conflict only as a means to serve your ego, not to solve a problem in a way that will benefit both sides."

Fury distorted the demon's countenance after he heeded the Archangel's answer and he looked like he wanted to say something in retort, anything, just for the sake of witnessing his enemy's peaceful demeanour crumpling...

Instead of that, he suddenly opposed a great problem with breathing, huffing with exhaustion and wailing in panic... It seemed that the wounds wouldn't allow him to escape. He turned his lying body to one side, exposing his own pair of wings; The clean rain washed and melted whatever material they were carrying from the underworld, revealing the white, but not bright or reflective, colour. Their size was hypertrophic and bizarrely deformed, a manifestation of the fallen's twisted nature. The rest of the body was rough, as if made by stone and volcanic material.

Gabriel approached nearer and studied the wings; There appeared to be something that stirred him with a probing interest... Their thin edges looked different from the rest of the shape, still free from distortion, refined and tinged with a particularly shiny colour.

" Michael, he is a Dominion [1]. A former one, that is." He informed with a slight tone of sorrow.

The governor breathed out quietly. The following moment, the misguided spirit had passed away, slowly fading in the air.

The rain had thinned and some clouds in the distance began to part slowly. " I would like to collect reports from the ones who initially engaged the intruders before I return to my shift." Gabriel stated. " Is that alright with you?"

" Of course. You may go. In the meantime, I should organise scouting teams for investigation." The general responded, not moving away from the place where he was standing and looking down at the spot where the fallen Dominion had perished.

Before setting off, Gabriel halted and gazed back at the fellow Archangel. " Don't tell me that you feel pity right now."

" No. My compassion is impossible to be to cut in half and be divided for both humanity and the fallen hosts, especially when the second chose to wage an unjust war against the first. Disappointment is what I feel for former corrupted angels; Mercy can solely be directed to the misguided on earth. It's not only because I have sided with humanity -the race meant to replace the void; The rebels chose their fate freely, they could have said no to temptation and false promises, but they didn't [2] and as freedom is connected with personal responsibility, consequences follow bad choices. This applies for humans too, yes, but considering that our kind is blessed with superior awareness and spiritual essence, there is no margin to a transgression on our part."

" Michael..." The warrior uttered pensively. The words awoke memories of the recent attack in earth, when the chief prince decided to follow a different path, the one he believed in wholeheartedly. Gabriel needed to say that he had never thought of his general as fallen -his motive to disobey the given order proved not to be selfish- but even if there was a second that he did so, it was a mistake, a misjudgement. To be a fallen meant removing ties with the Maker and acting on personal purpose and Michael never really did that.

" Yes, Gabriel, tell me."

" Well said." He contented himself with saying that he agreed at first. Then he overcame a reservation and said in addition, " Perhaps, you shouldn't have spared me back then. I still don't know if I deserved your mercy and those words stir my incertitude even more..."

The listener turned around to face him, hurt by the words. How could the angel think that demise was the fate he merited?

" You are not a corrupted one, nor your actions ever were, Gabriel. Do not compare your given order of that time with the hatred of the fallen. It's not the same. You did what you were asked by Father; There is no malice."

The soldier mused upon the answer. He looked like he was inwardly struggling. " Is malice really the sole measure of wrongdoing?"

" Yes. I honestly believe that."

Somehow, the dark warrior hesitated to express the rest of his harboured thoughts after the statement and headed to attend to his task, completely unaware of the decision that slowly but steadily began to form in the mind of the commander...

_...I am not the only one who holds this knowledge, the rest of the kingdom also knows about your recent, bloody conflict in earth._

The former invader's specific words echoed in the angel's memory again and again; Perhaps the repeat itself was an incentive to action, conveying that the situation shouldn't be ignored. When Michael was about to examine the correctness of his unspoken, rising decision, a soldier of his division moved hurriedly near him, interrupting the thoughts.

" General, I bring an urgent message. Although we have no proof that the two events are connected, a raid by demons occurred on earthly location almost at the same time with the assault here."

The commander's eyes flashed with indignation. " They directly attacked a town?"

" A settlement in a wild natural area, to be exact. My unit was able to cast the evil spirits away, but by the time we arrived there..." A pained intervention of silence underlined the seconds of fragmented composure, " It was too late for the people."

" They were possessed."

" No, my governor." Another rigid pause. " They disappeared without leaving a trace. We searched around to liberate them, thinking that they were moved on a different location to be confined and tormented - It's one of the fallens' taunting methods. We still believe this is the case but after some time of fruitless investigation, my team and I decided to turn to you for guidance."

Michael closed his eyes for an instance, as if to restrain an intense feeling inside. Eventually, he expressed a request collectedly and steadily...

" Lead me to this settlement now."

XxX

Notes: [1] Dominions is an angelic Order of the second heavenly sphere, along with Powers (also known as Authorities) and Virtues [ information based on Christian angelic hierarchy ]. This specific family of angels is believed to encourage and support humans in righteous struggles. They are superior in rank compared with Archangels who belong to the lower sphere, closest to earth. It is stated that portions of high-ranking angels from all Orders were among those who composed Lucifer's rebellious army and fell (1/3 of the heavenly population).

[2] Michael refers to Lucifer's calling to rebellion in Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I saw that no feedback was posted for the second chapter and due to that, I was somewhat hesitant to proceed to the upload of the third installment. If there are people who are interested in reading more of this story, please review.

Turmoil

Chapter 3

What the heavenly guardian described as wild natural area, turned out to be a steppe.

It was a broad grassland, spread like an immense carpet and painted in a magnificent dark green colour with small tints of light blue, indicating the presence of thin rivers. The climate was temperate, the air cold and absolutely fresh but not frigid. The movements of the wind and the rich vastness of the view were unhindered by any sort of artificial interference.

A biome so ingenuous and far too plain to be considered widely interesting by most people. An inhospitable ground and thus free from major humane influences, either creative or consuming.

It was exactly that ingenuousness, this beautiful impression of unforced bareness and peace which Michael found appealing in this type of earthly landscape. However, his deep preoccupation regarding the people who had been attacked, cast a long shadow upon the sense of admiration towards the environment; The general thought it was possible that he wouldn't be able to do much about what had already occurred or reverse the damage. The rough feeling that came with this awareness was not unknown to him, but neither was the law that prohibited angels from proceeding to dramatic interventions into the lives of humans whenever they were dealing with demonic forces; God had bestowed a great nous as well as physical stamina on His children, blessing them with the inspiration to develop their own arsenal of defence against the fallen. Whether it was unshakable faith, forms of prayer or -in worse cases- exorcism, the resistance was formidable and encouraging; While the process gave them comfort and confidence that the Maker supervised and cared for His creation, it also allowed room for independence and personal duty, emanating from the need of the virtuous to be able to manage their life and a multitude of daily challenges by themselves and not wait to be pampered all time. The misguided were also no exception regarding the aspect of independence, but they needed to direct their energy towards a fulfillable aim and course.

The chief Archangel had loved this race for its unique ability to change when needed to improve and to know how to atone in order to see and act clearer. Within its imperfection lied a strong desire for righteous progress and a clairvoyant impetus to correct the fallible tendencies. The characteristics were existent to all, what varied was their willingness to conform to these possibilities.

On the other hand, fallen angels had long rejected any sort of reconsideration while regret was something to be laughed about. Envy, anger and disdain had become the core of their essence and the driving force was the blind hatred for humanity and nearly all creation, expressed through sinful enterprises to corrupt and ruin. Although their influence could be expandable, their power was limited as they were no match for the heavenly host and direct oppositions were mostly won by the forces of light.

The realisation of this weakness brought a shift on the fallens' target that eventually led humans to the initial downfall but not to extinction; Because Father wished not to abandon the race created in His own image and so His dearest kind was capable of fighting deceit with insight, and temptation with the use of tenacity, which also proved to be a way of spiritual sharpening.

Also, angels were constantly on their side, preventing and discouraging their old adversaries from harming the protected ones, especially in times when the last were too vulnerable or completely unready to withstand the unseen threat. There were occasions when the earthly race displayed a receptive attitude and even an attraction to the ways of the fallen, causing great distress to the guardians. Not much or drastic moves could be made by the heavenly spirits during such circumstances; Exercise of free will was an indisputable, given right but in cases of severe misuse, it also carried a shadowy aspect which was often neglected: The guardians were free to leave their fraternal, earthborn protégé and when they did, it was always a departure filled with deep sorrow and concern [1].

Michael was mindful of the universal, spiritual balance and the problems that could rise with its disruption. However, the situation at hand did not look like a regular practice of vain hostility, meant to be resolved with the usual methods; An intuition continued to whisper to him that something terribly wrong was going on, secretly but steadily growing like a poisonous weed...

During the flight, the angel who had previously reported to Michael and who was also among the four guardians consisting the governor's current entourage in the prospective investigation, suddenly indicated a different direction and the team changed course. Soon, they all saw the settlement on the horizon and though no signs of offence were discernable, the leader was sure that this impression was merely an optical illusion. The distance combined with the position of light hid the infernal spots...

They carefully landed a few meters away from the location of the nomadic village. Wooden fences surrounded the habitat area, producing shades that gave a strange impression of weightiness, especially within an atmosphere of perfect silence. The grass was thick and dry, rustling lightly under the steady pace... Michael stopped short when he felt something cold and solid under his foot. During the few seconds that interposed between stimulus and visual perception, he instinctually thought it was sulphur, the kind that previously appeared in the heavenly territory along with the demons. A quick relief calmed his fret when the angel saw it was just a blanket of hoarfrost, a natural sign showing that the temperature in that region was particularly low during the night.

An open entrance was found by the team and it did not seem like it was forced open. The dwelling type of the community appeared to be the yurt, a portable and resistible kind of tent equipped with thick outer walls made of felt. There was also a clean stream, glistening under the light.

The guardians observed the damage that the village had sustained. Some places looked like they were burnt by a fire which far exceeded the known, earthly standards, leaving behind a foreign material that couldn't be identified as regular ash but more like an infernal ingredient. Central routes were covered with a sort of extremely tough frost, suspiciously unaffected by the rich sunlight. It was evident to the examiners that these attributes of flame and ice did not correspond with the familiar ones in earth; These ones obeyed to exogenous laws of another world.

" Fallen..." The leader murmured. His torso armour made a slight metallic noise as he turned abruptly to choose a different direction and walked towards it. He discovered an open area that seemed like a square. There, a large pot was still steaming, positioned on logs and small stones, in spite of the catastrophe. The sight somehow stirred a sensation of both sadness and comfort. Michael came nearer and checked the content. It was just water and cut herbs.

A question was blinking inside his mind, faster than before. Where had the people gone?

The soldiers hadn't met anyone, alive or not. Not even traces of blood. The heavenly general wished that the residents had managed to reach some form of shelter but much to his dismay he realised that the thought could easily be considered as naive; The place of the settlement was vulnerable and too far from modern civilisation. Not that a well-devoloped social structure of great population was safer against the fallen, but if they were intending an open conflict, they would know that large numbers armed with a sense of unity meant a wider state of alert among the humane targets and thus the creation of a more powerful, defensive front. On the other hand, Michael had also noted that many of his protégé taught themselves, through the passage of time and swept up by technological growth, to turn a blind eye to the existence of this sort of attacks and to ignore their prime instinct, replacing it with denial which partially weakened some fine connections with the angelic host.

In the meantime, the guardians had checked several abodes but no presence was reported. Michael advised his companions to continue the search along the outdoor sections while also eliminating the elemental remnants of infernal activity. If all of the villagers were taken to another place by demons -as the soldier who had informed him about the incident believed- and no one at all was fortunate enough to escape, that was a circumstance that had to be ensured before any conclusions could emerge; The Archangel was persuaded that if a single survivor could be detected, that would provide him some help in this mystery.

The view of one of the last unexplored alleys prompted the governor to head towards that area. At the end of the narrow path that led to another type of square which presented more routes, he found rubbles of the characteristic dwellings; Parts of wooden framework, various objects used in daily life and huge covering cloths. Among the plethora of colours and shapes mixing together, the warrior discerned a small head with long hair sticking out from the edge of the felt... He drew close, careful of where he tread and knelt down. His hand grasped the thick garment and pulled it away without rush in his movement, revealing the body of the small child dressed in warm clothes and lying on her chest. The angel assured that she was alive and not possessed.

There were scratches on the unconscious, young person's head, caused by the fall on the ground. Michael's eyes gleamed with warmth and sadness as he used the smooth fabric of his cape to wipe the dust gently from the face of the child, supporting her head under one hand.

A guardian came to the leader and informed him about a cave located in the nearest valley and expressed his request to go check it, thinking that maybe the aggressive demons had hid the people there. Before the Archangel could consider the proposed strategy, he and his companion sensed humane presence and heard small sounds. They quickly directed their attention to the surroundings, remaining still but their gaze scanned sharply.

A small crowd of villagers was now visible, cautiously and awedly observing the two unfamiliar beings from the furthermost end of a road. An immense fright was apparent on their expression.

Michael turned his head so he could face the fellow angel and said, " For now, just tell the others to move outside the village and wait. Make sure to remain vigilant."

The meaning of this order was understandable to the soldier who left immediately. Any sort of help or support by angels had to be discreet and subtle so that the people wouldn't be forced to compelling worship out of fear.

" They are scared." The general whispered very quietly, observing the nervousness and shock of the nomads for an instant. The fact that his expression was consciously peaceful and serene did not inspire the slightest reassurance; To them, he was a suspicious being that underneath the presently passive attitude, he reserved a potentially violent display. Like the ones who came before.

Their predictions failed when Michael carefully lifted the child to his arms. Everyone became silent as they watched the tall figure walking towards them. Once the angel felt that the people could trust him, even for a short moment in order to pass the little girl to someone, a pleading voice was heard clearly, " Please, do not take this kid to your lairs! I will be your captive instead!"

She was the child's mother.

It was after this entreaty when the dark answer about the incident in the settlement finally took shape. The woman possibly couldn't imagine the size of the abuse, but Michael knew. Denial or question would be a comforting refuge right now, but no matter how much the realisation had upset the Archangel, he fully trusted what his instincts were telling him.

The girl was safe back in her mother's bosom. She looked like she was about to recover when she weakly moved her head, as if trying to get rid of the cloudy memory of a bad dream.

Meanwhile, the angels who waited for Michael's further orders, were surprised to see him leaving so fast and without warning. However they all sensed his inner agitation and hurried to catch up with him, wherever he was going.

After a few minutes, the team found the leader standing on a wide hill within the vast steppe.

" We won't need to explore that cave to see if the prisoners were taken there, after all." The chief spoke, when his angels reached him. " They were abducted, yes; But they were thrown into a lot worse location." He added, looking at the soldiers as if he wanted to convey the message, ' I am sure you won't be able to accept this easily, but it really happened'.

The messenger who had requested Michael's help in this search, was the first to sense the truth, " You mean... the demons took humans to the under realm?"

The Archangel nodded positively causing great surprise to the squad.

" But, general, do they have such power? This is against the laws!"

" They have reinforced audacity and that alone is enough. As you know, some of the earthly defences have been disturbed and crumpled since the Plan of Extermination. We have not yet managed to repair them all, the fallen discovered it and get advantage of this deficiency." The chief prince explained.

" How dare they? Acting as if there is no punishment for that." Another angel said.

Michael withdrew his attention from the entourage momentarily and appeared to contemplate deeply, inwardly studying an unvoiced scheme, " Full understanding of the situation and a drastic measure are essential." He then turned to them once more and stated firmly in addition, " You will return to your regular posts while I shall see how I will handle a certain plan which only God Himself will be able to stop me from actualising it."

XxX

[1] Like humans, angels are independent personalities too (which means they are not owned by the first) and so this spiritual interaction should rely on mutual respect. Fathers of the church have revealed that when the assigned guardian sees that the protected individual lacks virtuousness or displays a harmful disposition towards others or themselves, departing is not an impossible event. Specific prayers to the guardian angel have been composed, requesting that they be forgiving and patient during our fallible moments, and also include an expression of gratitude.


	4. Chapter 4

I wish to thank everyone who responded so kindly to my previous note. All your remarks are much appreciated.

Turmoil

Chapter 4

" Gabriel, I really need to talk to you for a while."

There was a vaguely unusual eagerness in the chief Archangel's speech, a passing yet ardent sparkle in his gaze that contradicted the outward composure of his appearance. The second in command had noticed these details and that was enough to evoke his interest. For one moment, a surge of inexplicable worry disrupted his current state of peaceful vigilance but he quickly tried to ignore the feeling.

" Sure. I am listening."

The night had already painted the skies of the higher abodes with her colours, deep blue and black, while assigned guardian angels had descended to specific earthly plains where the sun had submerged, for their regular watch during the hours that the people let down their defences to rest. Although there was a decrease in mobility in the heavenly region at nightfall, resulting to a general quietness, the alertness of the guardian hosts remained unaffected and not lax. This condition also allowed the two military leaders to pay closer attention to the pulsations and movements of all their protégé and boosted their readiness to act in cases of severe danger.

Michael lowered his eyes in contemplation, as though checking each word he was going to use before uttering his message. No guilt or reservation were responsible for this delay, but rather an internal scepticism. Since it was impossible to guess the exact content of the angel's thoughts, Gabriel glanced discreetly at the hand of the governor holding the sceptre of authority... The grip was steady, but not stiff, which could mean that whatever was on his mind, did not cause him distress. Or Michael consciously did not allow any limb of his body to betray his mood.

Without breaking the silence yet, the chief prince unexpectedly walked to the interior of the observation post topped with a finely carved, wooden roof. There was a round, marble table where the leaders usually discussed strategy and large torches lighted the area with a warm flame. Gabriel did not hurry to go after the fellow angel, staying at the edge of the post, " We should not distance ourselves from our position and duty." He advised.

The governor stopped halfway and turned to look at him; Gabriel truly possessed a prominent appearance and the dark blue colour of his long, flowing garment made his presence seem like an uninterrupted part of the unclouded night.

" It won't take too long." Michael assured after he admired the excellent guardian for an instant. Then he headed to a storage of documents nearby and picked a scroll from there.

The dutiful soldier eventually joined his companion and stared questioningly at the object that the second brought out.

" Father permitted me to learn a way to establish an interaction with a Seraph [1] in order to summon it when there is such need in a critical battle. Of course, the responsibility of the battle and its outcome lies on the class of soldiers, us, and any allied intervention should be seen only as a form of assistance and encouragement and not as an absolute solution. The summoning can occur through a psalm that I wrote in this scroll."

" To receive any sort of help from the most perfect angels is an astounding honour. If you have managed to form this kind of contact, then you truly are blessed, Michael."

" That opportunity can be given to you as well. You are strong and virtuous and I believe you will show dedication to the study of this text."

" I think I am unworthy for this; Besides, I would feel like I am getting advantage of your own personal effort."

" I don't agree. As you know, the Orders who reside in the sphere closest to the Maker teach one another, the knowledge is shared. Their community is perfect and harmonious and their ways inspire me to improve myself and the sphere where I belong."

" In that case, I will try not to disappoint you. I shall work on the psalm as soon as I am able."

The prince appeared to be satisfied, " Good." He said and breathed in deeply. His exhalation was short, as if he needed to keep his breathing for the next sentence, " I was hoping that this discussion would relax my anxiety before I start speaking to you about the actual matter that has been occupying my mind for some time."

" What do you mean?" The prime angel asked promptly, in surprise.

" Sit down first." Michael urged him gently, keeping his voice low as though he was about to express an important secret. Gabriel took his seat at the table and thought that if the fellow warrior wanted him to be seated while he would be listening, then probably the prospective subject wasn't going to be so smooth.

" You are aware of what happened in earth earlier this day, without overlooking the preceding event inside our territory and the possibility that the two attacks were meant to be combined and carefully organised. I have been seeking to identify the reason, the precise motivation behind this offence and I came to a conclusion that no one can get out of my mind; At first it was a suspicion that I couldn't discard but later it became a crystallised certainty. The fallen must believe that we, the leaders of the guardian hosts, never reconciled after the Plan of Extermination, that we continue to see each other as adversaries and therefore we are incapable of coordinating our decisions and defencive tactics effectively. The fact that our duel became widely known to them wouldn't concern me greatly if they didn't view that incident as a basis of a strategic benefit... If they think that I don't trust you, that we no longer count on each other and thus our army's unity is crumpling, then nothing will stop them from imagining that they have the biggest chance to invade and ruin the angelic and humane abodes."

" Your observation is admirable. But soon, no matter what, they will realise that their attempts are futile and foolish before they ever try a high-scale endeavour against anyone."

The supreme soldier shook his head in sheer disagreement. " I am afraid this is not enough and until the fallen see the emptiness in their action, _if _their ever do, more humans will be tormented in ways that enrage me. I want to do something more; I have to discourage them, crush their terrible hopes. The unholy kingdom _must_ understand that internal conflicts among us is a lie and that my army is prepared to oppose them at any time, in any battle. Otherwise, they will continue their forays, relying on the belief that we are too busy quarrelling with each other to look after humanity."

" I will support whatever you decide to do about it. Let me have an active role in your plans."

" Gabriel..." The blond angel sat next to him and held his companion's outstretched hand on the table. Although his touch was always pleasant to the devout fighter, the current feeling was not reassuring at all, regardless of Michael's honest purpose in his gesture, because Gabriel could easily sense the tension in his leader's spirit.

" I cannot ask you or anybody else to help me. It is something I ought to do alone." The few seconds of silence that followed were heavy for both of them. " My plan is this; I have decided to visit Lucifer in his prison, Hell. He must heed to what I have to say and stop dreaming that Heaven is in a weakened state and that he may freely cause damage to the world of God."

The thorough general almost found himself doubting the credibility of his own hearing, but forced himself to suppress the initial shock so that he would be able to express himself, " What are you saying, Michael! How can you consider a descent to Hell, alone... You, an entity full of light and kindness..." Seeing that the chief prince did not react, but simply listened with a scandalously calm interest, prompted him to go on, in a strict tone, " You don't even know how this place is capable of affecting you, or the things that you will witness and hear. Remember that our race is not entirely immune to temptation and sin... Because of that, we should take precaution. I assert you have no business there."

" I expected that my decision would disconcert you. How could it not? The truth is I have been thinking that if I couldn't find the courage to speak to you openly about my intention, then nor would I be capable to unfold these thoughts before our Father. It was difficult to me and trust me, I keep in mind everything that you have said and if I had even the slightest suspicion that I may be weak for this test, I wouldn't do it. But I know myself and my faith. This heart and mind are not easily pierced."

" Michael, I still don't want you to proceed to this particular action. And you know why?" The angel stated, his voice more serene, as he looked at their attached hands. " Because I am not so sure about what I could withstand in that place and therefore I wouldn't be much helpful to keeping you safe if something bad happened. Also, given your position in the hierarchy, this striving is even more prohibitive to you."

" As I said, _no one _should follow me in this venture; Hell is normally a region that our race fear to tread exactly because it is beyond our limits so I wouldn't let any of my angels come. As for me, I feel like I have no other choice as long as I want to fulfil my goal."

" Lucifer will continue his despicable taunts even if you turn his residence upside down."

" And if I act like I don't care, or pretend that I have become used to his arrogance, it won't help either." Michael retorted.

Silence intervened as the two prime angels were uncertain how to continue. Eventually, the chief prince disengaged Gabriel's hand from his own and looked away. Although it may seemed like he wanted to avoid further communication, he was actually debating whether to reveal more of his thoughts...

" There is something else too... However I am not certain if you can bear to hear it. Perhaps I should carry that weight by myself."

The brunet angel observed him for a minute. " You don't have to. I am still here."

Michael closed his eyes and appeared like he was in pain. Only when he felt his companion leaning closer, to show that he was ready to listen, he began speaking, " I have serious suspicions that behind the Plan of Extermination, the decision that Father made and the way he carried it out, as well as the circumstance under which we fought as if we were sworn enemies, lies the involvement of Lucifer."

The firm statement was like a strike of lightning, direct and overwhelming. The instinct of denial stirred fiercely under the notion and Gabriel had to make a giant effort to calm it down in order to give his leader the chance to explain.

" What makes you say that?" The unflappable manner in which he posed the question was an accomplishment he didn't believe he could manage on that instant, while Michael was grateful for that reaction.

" It is clear that our Father had been quite disappointed with humanity lately; I could feel it in my heart and so did the rest of us. But I could also swear that His discontent was not in such an extreme level to propel Him to destroy the entire humankind, annulling the Final Judgement. The decision was so rush, as if influenced by an unpredictable factor... At least that's how I view it, as a soldier. And then, how did so many angels of our units turned into sinister fallen as soon as they descended on earth? I haven't managed to clear that out, but I know one thing; God would never let that happen, His wisdom is undeniably too immense, so it couldn't be some sort of omission or mistake on His part."

Gabriel was apparently more persuaded than before, " I understand what you mean. This shouldn't have happened to our soldiers and I didn't know how to stop it, neither to figure what caused their delirium. The only theory I have is that they were influenced by the transition into a world that was stripped from God's grace, even temporarily. But what exactly makes you relate that Lucifer is the instigator of all these? He is imprisoned, his power is largely restricted and everyone is aware of his malicious intentions... So, how could God hold any of his opinions or suggestions about the world in esteem?"

The soft blue of Michael's eyes seemed to change into a deep, grey hue similar to that of rain clouds that shade the sky at dawn.

" He did once." Each word came out heavily, overpowering like a rockslide.

The fellow Archangel immediately tried to relate the assertion to pieces of his own knowledge and experience that applied. Before he could finish, Michael provided him the answer.

" I am sure you remember what happened to Iyov [2]."

" Right..." The dark angel muttered thoughtfully, lowering his eyes. His expression subtly changed a few times, as each part of the recollection emerged distinctly on his mind, no matter how long ago the specific incident had occurred. " Lucifer convincingly slandered a man of righteousness in front of God. And you are supposing that somehow, this time, the first of the fallen managed to slander humanity itself, setting the cornerstone of the Plan of Extermination."

" Yes. Precisely."

Gabriel stared at his companion wearily. He wanted to protest, to shout that it couldn't be right... Yet he admitted that there was a rational structure in Michael's thinking, no matter how disturbing it sounded.

" Of course I don't have proof for that, I never claimed I did." The governor said, as though he had read the thought of the warrior, " But I hope to get some clues, when I meet our sworn adversary."

The second in command suddenly rose from his seat and then looked at the Archangel again, " Even if you find that your supposition is true, will anything change for you? Are you going to be less loyal to Father? Will you reject Him?"

" None of all these. If my notion proves correct, I shall be even more prepared and in a greater state of alertness, so that my actions and judgement will not give our enemy much room to denigrate and torture as he pleases."

" Don't forget that if you wish to descend to Hell, you have to ask for permission."

" Will do."

Gabriel sighed and turned around to gaze at the clear, perfectly organised constellations. Somehow he was grateful that the night was serene and beautiful, as if nothing troubled the world and everything was peaceful in the universe.

" If humans knew about your decision, the first of Archangels among the wicked of perdition, what would they think?"

" That I would do all in my power for them, out of love."

" You will bring everything back, inevitably..."

Michael couldn't see the expression on the warrior's face as they were facing different directions, but quickly recognised the unexpected, deep sadness in his voice when he said these opaque words.

He stood up, alarmed.

" That memory..." The dark soldier added in the same tone, using no further description. He was actually speaking to himself but then he thought that his whisper was audible. " Let's not discuss it." He concluded calmly to prevent the leader from asking _which_ memory he referred to, " We need to return back to our post."

" Thank you for listening to me." The chief prince said when they arrived at their assigned positions.

" You know that I always want to be by your side in each righteous struggle you give. And if I see that you are doing something that I consider wrong, I will warn you, not desert you."

Michael wouldn't have hesitated to tell the angel that he loved him -because that's how he felt- if he didn't believe that Gabriel was already upset at heart, after all he had heard and remembered that night...

XxX

Notes: [1] Seraphim (seraph in singular) compose the highest-ranking angelic Order which is the one closest to God. They exist in the same sphere along with the Cherubim and Thrones (also known as Ophanim). Based on theological study, Seraphim possess three pairs of fiery wings that cover their body. Their duty is to praise the Maker continuously and though it may sound simple, it is stated that the energy produced through their hymn preserve the structures of the universe.

I noticed in some texts (religious and other) that Michael or Gabriel are referred as Seraphim but this does not apply to the theological diagram of the hierarchy (since Archangels and Seraphim are two different families, with different attributes). My speculation is that this happens mainly because these two angels are profoundly respected and popular, so people need to give them the honour of viewing them as the most prominent in their race. I understand this kind of thinking though I don't relate, because angels in general, clearly appear not to be touched by fame and glory or be desperate to 'climb to the top'.

[2] Iyov (better known as Job, in English) is a biblical figure mentioned in Christian and Hebrew scriptures. He is said to have lived in 1600 BC, around Near East. Iyov is described as a virtuous and deeply reverent man who was also blessed with great wealth. Lucifer observed him and told God that the man's piousness was strongly based on the comfortable life he enjoyed and if he was stripped from it, his faith would fall apart which would prompt him to curse His name. The Maker permitted Lucifer to test him and as a result, Iyov lost his children, his wealth and his physical health (was affected by some kind of leprosy). Throughout the trials, Iyov never turned his accusation to God. In the end, as a reward for his patience, his life was fully restored to its previous condition.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I would like to hear from the readers of this story before I start working on the next chapter. Thank you.

Turmoil

Chapter 5

Gabriel was restless.

Normally, it would only be a day of scheduled work if he didn't have to wait for the governor to return from his meeting with Father, after presenting his decision to Him. Both angels, despite the objection of the one towards the intention of the other, were both anxious about the same thing; Was it possible to be given permission to access the terrible prison?

The dutiful guardian hoped not. He continued to believe that Michael's plan was too risky and maybe he was probing the particular matter of the past to an unnecessary extend. On the other hand, he was also thinking that his companion's persistent interest wasn't entirely unexpected, given that the chief searched a lot and meditated with devoted effort on many subjects, whether they regarded his own existence or that of his race as a community and of course, his beloved protégé on earth. Surely the Plan of Extermination must had occupied his thoughts greatly from its early states, for it challenged the notions of justice and punishment. And it appeared that Michael maintained the same interest about it, even after the cancellation, as more aspects of the incident might had risen to prompt him to investigate, to seek answers or to kindle doubt...

The probability of doubt on his part, was not an occurrence that worried Gabriel anymore... After all that had happened on earth, he felt that he could fully trust Michael's ethics; No matter how independent or nonconformist his nature was, the chief prince would never move to any sort of impiety, like Lucifer did. Not because he was unable, but he found no reason to do it. Michael respected and loved his family but he was also ready to treat humankind likewise.

The second in command noted that he hadn't clear out thoroughly if his objection resulted from the size of the danger that the unknown stored, or his need to protect his fellow Archangel; Protection was something he always did, always being his basic support, yes, but the referred need was further fortified by the regrets he still harboured... Because in spite of what anyone may imagined after what he did, Gabriel really wanted Michael to be the commander of their celestial sphere. And the instant he experienced the loss, when the warrior fell onto the ground after their battle, he quickly recognised the void that was created into their ranks and also in his heart.

It wasn't like he currently feared that Lucifer could lethally damage the first of guardians. Great amounts of his power were enchained, but Michael on the other hand, would never have the required chance to adapt to the dreadful conditions of the infernal prison's environment. The rough transfer was able to make his journey very difficult, specially since the general had rejected the idea of an entourage and asked all the Archangels not to convey any details about his leaving to the army, in order to avoid confusion.

That dawn in the supernal abodes was clouded and rainy like a day in the apogee of autumn. The rain was cool and not too dense, carrying several fragrances of nature. Gabriel always enjoyed this weather especially during his free time with Michael while they shared conversations and stories, or when he played music for him on his favourite lyre or nearly any other musical instrument; His knowledge was proficient in the particular art.

For one moment, he was so enwrapped by these likable images that when he sensed the familiar touch of a hand on the inner side of his wing, he thought it was a mental part of his reflections and not something that was happening in the real present...

" Gabriel."

The known, unflappable voice was mixed with the sound of rain as it became heard beside him. The warrior turned and looked at the other angel.

He quickly noticed that Michael was dressed in the same type of black armour which he preferred to wear most of times. That surprised Gabriel because the last time he had seen his companion with the exact outfit was a year ago, when the governor descended to earth for a second time to stop his deadly pursuit.

" You came. So, what did God advised you to do? Does He permit the action you have in mind?"

" Yes, although He strongly discouraged me; I was told that the danger is immense and it won't benefit my search for answers. However, I am ultimately allowed to choose my course."

Gabriel's lips slightly parted with some words standing behind, undecided if they should come out.

" Let me know what you are thinking." Michael said quietly, searching the angel's gaze.

" I would implore you not to go. But how can I ask this now, since Father Himself does not forbid you?"

" You have a noble soul and I can see that you care. If anything happens to me, we will know that the responsibility is all mine."

The last sentence sounded heavily ominous, almost as if presaging a terrible disaster, a situation that couldn't be avoided and even exceeded Gabriel's worst expectation... The dark soldier's eyes gleamed like the surface of a clear lake, as a thin moistness spread within them. He hid any other sign that could reveal his emotions and keeping his composure, he said, " Then, before you depart, I want you to accept something."

He placed his hands behind his neck and seemed to unlace a pendant though it couldn't be seen immediately, as it was lying underneath the armour.

" A few years ago, I spotted a fallen Princedom [1] who had perched on a war-torn earthy location along with a group of minions, shielding the region from grace. I asked God to let me personally oppose the intruders and chase them out. Stating that I was going to fight an entity that was once in a higher rank than me, He offered me this for protection."

The Archangel delightfully looked at the small cross hanging from a black cord. He leaned closer, inclining his head in order to have the dark warrior fasten the necklace.

" How thoughtful of you." The chief prince said in the meantime, concentrating his eyes on the fighter's chest, the place close to his heart.

" Gratitude is not enough, Michael." The purposeful effort to put no emotional colour in his steady voice was more than evident. " I will later ask you to return it to me." He added in the same tone.

The leading guardian was affected when he realised that Gabriel was actually requesting him to make sure to come back unharmed. When the brunet angel finished, the current owner carefully arranged the crucifix under the torso armour.

" Hm, I would probably still have problems believing what you told me a while ago, if I didn't come to check it with my own eyes." Another Archangel appeared unexpectedly and walked towards them. " Getting ready for a hellish trip... You never run out of extreme ideas. Seriously, I can't help raising an eyebrow."

That was Uriel, a strong guardian characterised by a conventional mindset and a powerful sense of loyalty to his family. It was that loyalty that once set him against the 'rebellious son', trying to stop his descending procedure a year ago.

" I thought you became used to it." The commander replied without stress and in a similar, meaningful tone.

" What? That you are the crazy one of the family?"

" Labels are not specialty. You know that."

Michael showed tolerance to Uriel's untactful disposition, being aware of his otherwise virtuous character. " Listen, I will get back as soon as I can; There are other pending tasks I need to fulfil. And while I will be missing, I want you to attend yours." He stated addressing to both of his warriors.

" Gabriel gave me a briefing about the mostly damaged fortification on earth. These broken spots are like neutralised bases that the fallen may use as a foothold and passage [2]. Our guardians are investigating, taking care and rebuilding the broken defences. If Gabe and I go now to fix the big one, we may have to be away for weeks. Is that okay with you?"

" Sure. Raphael and Selaphiel [3] already have their orders to take care of matters in our abodes. They are good with organising things, so don't worry."

" Me? I would worry only if I were you right now!" Uriel answered in a prompt, signature manner. " Anyhow, see you later, chief."

The first leader nodded and turned around. He deliberately avoided to look at his closest companion before going, because he could vividly imagine the expression on his face and the internal conflict he was experiencing. If their fatal duel had never occurred, Gabriel would have possibly displayed a more aggressive reaction that moment.

Trying to block off the thought, the determined fighter extended his wings and departed in full speed, heading to the realm where no angel and human ever wished to be.

XxX

[1] Princedoms (or Principalities) is another celestial class, directly above Archangels. Their work concentrates on overlooking large groups of people (cities, nations), promoting peace and prosperity.

[2] Related reference in the end of chapter 3. The idea of fortifications is fictional and their essence is more spiritual, than materialistic.

[3] The note was actually meant only for the second angel, since Raphael is more known as a figure (he is considered the celestial healer, by the way). Selaphiel is an Archangel whose fame was shadowed after the Great Schism in 1054.


	6. Chapter 6

Turmoil

Chapter 6

There was a raw instinct that forthrightly dictated the celestial warrior to move away from the infernal plains he had entered, alerting him to seek the lands meant for his kind, his natural environment, the place where he belonged, as quickly as possible...

Michael did not try to suppress this notional whispering or deny it out of fear that it could distract him from the selected course, impacting his resolve to pass through the darkest land he had ever witnessed... What he did was to hush that voice, that instinct, swearing that he wouldn't be carried away by any weakness. Whatever challenge was going to arise, his focus on the objective he had set would remain as strong as steel.

Hell - the prison of fallen angels; Its images, sounds and even the sensations that could be printed on the mind were far more terrible than the righteous soldier had expected. This realm was the punishment for the carefully camouflaged ambition and excessive pride of Lucifer who rebelled for the sake of gaining complete control over the cosmos and ruling it as a tyrant. The first of all angels had brought forth the greatest deceit; He invited his friends and prospective allies to follow his cause, to promote their existence by living without restrictions or laws and of course without sharing the universe with the newly created race which he considered worthless. In reality, all that interested him was to attack the Maker and satisfy his ego and hunger for more power, barely worrying about the consequences or the tumult he was going to bring to his entire family...

Michael himself was perfectly aware of the reasons he was called to fight, for whom he was struggling and what he was trying to keep safe and why. If he wasn't, he would have lost, that's what he believed. This battle was not a blind rivalry, a test of measuring stubbornness or a mindless aggression; Lucifer perceived it as the prime obstacle to becoming the supreme entity he had dreamt, gaining the highest position which he thought he deserved. As for Michael, it was the time to show the might of God, his unshakable faith in Him and love for humanity. A declaration of his commitment to peace, truth and universal balance.

The victorious warrior had felt honest pity for the misguided members of his family, the casualties were terrifically large. The fate of the fallen inspired deep sorrow in his heart, but not in a degree to break it; Each of them once possessed the necessary defences to resist Lucifer's delusive words but they chose to lower their shields, instead of alleging protest.

The battle companions of the chief prince were vividly warned by him not to lose their courage and especially not to let their self-awareness and bonds with Father waver. The angelic leader had asked them to be on a constant spiritual alertness. It was the only way to secure themselves from a fatal flicker of weakness and despair, even on the moment of triumph... Because everyone used to admire Lucifer when he was still good and the sight of this prominent angel falling, losing shine and grace and eventually submerging into a dark, unknown pit could effect such lamentation and traumatic impressions, able to cause the fall of more soldiers, among those who were loyal to Heaven.

That warning had saved many and after the primary adversary was defeated, Michael summoned his hosts to praise their Maker together. The action had proved necessary to purge the violent, emotional condition in which they were in and recover their inner stability.

The Archangel had not smitten Lucifer with hatred or rage, not in the slightest. If his heart had not been steady, regardless of bravery, martial talent and firm decisiveness, he would have failed along with the rebels. If his consciousness was not connected with God throughout the combat, he would have lost immediately. Centuries later, he was content to find out that humans had successfully depicted his psychological state during that hour; He had seen many paintings, sculptures and icons colouring the conflict and the authors never shaped a wrathful expression on his face, but one that exuded confidence that comes with the knowledge of performing a righteous act, or a worshipful strictness, appropriate for a soldier.

Although humanity became a fallen race too, later redeemed by the Saviour, it appeared that there was hope for them... Many men and women had vindicated the love he had experienced from the first time moment of their creation. After Lucifer's second deceit and Father's longanimity, this race turned out to be both cursed and blessed, either sinful and sainted. A perpetual, inward struggle was taking place in the depths of their soul. And Michael, the zealous patron, never wanted to leave their side, always watching, always hoping for the best. Some disappointed him, but never not as much as his former friends; Unlike the second, humans had not forgotten what repentance, regret or forgiveness meant; They could change, while demons hardly knew anything of it, basking in empty pride and complacency that propelled them to bring hurt and ruin.

The careful general took in the details of the environment's qualities, knowing that his storing memory would be screaming for forgetfulness later. The atmospheric air was frowsty, diffused with the scent of decay and burnt material. Shadows were circling across the enormous distances and the limited light came from flames appearing in various spots. Rivers of magma were streaming slowly, producing a boiling murmur and creating a wider pattern that made the molten ramifications look like veins upon a burned, misfortunate body.

A series of dark, huge masses on the horizon gave him the impression of the specific type of earthly buildings situated in large, crowded locations - the skyscrapers. He had to observe more carefully in order to realise they were mountainous areas made of volcanic texture.

Large platforms made of stone or dry clay connected parts of regions with one another. Michael chose these routes to transport himself whenever that was possible and used less flying; He intended not to attract too much attention, preventing an undesirable brawl that would cost precious time. The fallen were known to be fond of all sorts of quarrel, no matter how far these may went, as they had figured out that they couldn't be killed in this place.

The roads he trod were completely deserted and perhaps that was a clue showing that the wicked were not uninformed of his presence and secretly watched his movements. Michael wouldn't be surprised if they were plotting to set an ambush. He was ready to counter the attack, no matter the number of his adversaries or their methods.

Besides, the angel was not exactly avoiding them. He expected to encounter anyone who would indicate him the precise location of the infernal sovereign... He moved while studying the environs and after some time, when he began to adapt to the conditions of the prison, he could also sense the presence of the residents, following him with their eyes and hear the low shudder of distorted wings that lacked their initial radiance.

Among the group of demons who were checking the intruder, there was a certain individual of superior rank and a title of honour in Hell.

" An angel of the Lord within our boundaries is a threat that cannot be measured easily... This handsome one has to be Michael. It's so pleasurable to imagine that Father cast him here as a punishment for his disobedience! Unfortunately, this can't be true, otherwise God wouldn't have cancelled the extermination." Although he had managed to hide it from his companionship, Asmodeus was terribly astounded at the realisation of how many times he had mentioned _Him_ in the few spoken sentences_._ He couldn't even recall when was the last time he thought of the Lord, or when he heard himself spelling His name. The feeling was strange, quickly turning into a violent bitterness that he hurried to dispel. " Michael was forgiven. So, if he's not here because of damnation then his presence can only imply something ominous..."

A former member of the Seraphic Order seemed less nervous. " The Archangels are not what they used to; Gabriel fought him to death, he killed his own leader. Then Michael returned and wounded him with the same sword that once defeated Lucifer. Their heartfelt ties should be broken and what's left between them is violence and confusion. Proof to that is their lack of concentration; Their response to the abduction of humans and discovery of weakened portals on earth were fairly delayed."

" Right! And maybe his strength has diminished now that he has stepped in our grounds... This is a prison, a place of suffering for ANGELS after all." The demon's eyes shone with a predatory glint. " I want to know where is he going."

A great extend of his initial fear was overlapped by a feverish urge to see if he could compete against Michael in a field that was new and foreign to him.

The angel was flying towards a mountainous area. Asmodeus waited to see if his target would land again before daring to follow. He considered requesting a few companions to join him but then he thought it would prompt Michael to attack immediately and he would lose the chance for any small conversation. But even in case the unlikely visitor showed a hostile conduct from the beginning, Asmodeus had already planned what he would do...

The heavenly leader noticed a large, stone board located at the highest peak of a dark hill and headed near to examine it. It was carved and when he stood near, the board became lighted with a feeble luminosity, rendering the symbols visible. It appeared to be a sort of map but demonstrated the information in a manner that was not very clear, especially for someone who did not know the prison. Obviously, the fallen made it for their own convenience, not bothering to add too many clarifications.

" Greetings, beautiful cherub! Do you need help with directions?"

The stiltedly mellow voice nearly made the warrior grit his teeth in dislike. He knew that tone well, it was a signal of deceit and foreboding of trouble. He turned around without stress, ignoring the question and quickly scanned his surroundings for any other possibility of an engagement to battle.

All clear.

While Michael was busy with the brief investigation, Asmodeus examined the visitor's figure and especially his wings, with curiosity and envy. They were healthy and powerful, not sapless and shredded like his own. The appearance of wings was an indication of vigour and a mirror of their spiritual state. Some demons were able to maintain much of the glory of their original form, possibly because of the profound hopes they nurtured that they could escape Hell.

Michael recognised the watcher but did not express it openly, " I am looking for Lucifer." He stated eventually.

" Aha, an unscheduled meeting. Well, the truth is that my master does not like to bother himself with activities that he has not prearranged."

Although it was not his style, the soldier decided to play along, " Strange. I am sure he was anticipating my coming. It was him who invited me by sending offencive squads to the borders of Heaven and violating some important laws; Unavoidably, I had to be here to make some corrections."

The situation at hand looked serious. Was Michael permitted to kill Lucifer? Even if it was God's will, the demon didn't know if he could just step aside. The abysmal prince was Hell's only hope of claiming a chance for a favourable future. The one who knew how to wage war, even to no avail, but it was a good distraction from their constant despair.

" Don't expect me to reveal his whereabouts to you that easily... I cannot betray the boss, nor I am too afraid to be in your way. Because I know that the clash is going to occur within MY base."

" Do as you wish. I ought to remind you though that I grant no mercy in battle. Be prepared before you discard the easy option." Michael warned uncompromisingly.

XxX


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This chapter was originally going to be attached to the previous one, but I thought that would be an overlong stretch. Therefore I decided that the part of the battle had to be uploaded separately.

I'd like to send my thanks to the anonymous reader GirlFromThePlains in public, since I cannot do it via review reply. Registered members who read and post their impressions on my stories know that I always contact them and I am immensely grateful for their support. Thank you.

Turmoil

Chapter 7

Asmodeus snickered and his sickly form changed completely as he turned into an enormous, beastly creature. His current figure constituted a weapon, shielded with a series of strong spikes across his back and iron scales that covered the main body. His new weight was possible to be turned against him under certain conditions...

Although the angels were not fond of observing how the inhabitants of perdition could become, witnessing the terrible levels of decay and deformity, Michael inevitably saw many through centuries of continuous battle and nothing was able to scare him. While Asmodeus was metamorphosing, the soldier had distanced himself for safety, waiting for the fight to begin as he had set his body in a combat stance.

The huge beast initially used his paws to attack but the warrior found it easy to evade them - their maniacal aggression hardly displayed any technique. Based on his experience, Michael knew that the primary, sensitive spot lied at the head and a severe injury there could conclude the battle without excessive effort. Asmodeus seemed to be aware of that weakness too and acted accordingly, keeping his adversary away with his large wings and dangerous tail.

The Archangel defended himself and attacked with the masterful use of his sword and a pair of wings that either struck or covered his torso for protection. His impressive speed was a significant advantage that greatly helped to carry out his best tactics. The blade had damaged several spots upon the creature's body but the tail was the fastest and most agile part, presenting the biggest difficulty as it restricted the warrior's range of movement.

A critical instant emerged when that tail pushed Michael with astonishing strength while he was flying head-on, prompted by the detection of an opening. The collision caused loss of balance and the attacker fell roughly on some rocks. The sword slipped from his grasp too.

Asmodeus was excited and prepared to repeat a similar strike, hoping to overwhelm his opponent who lied on his back that moment... However he had not observed that the single fighter was not entirely unarmed or vulnerable...

While maintaining his composure, Michael pulled out a pair of pistols and as he aimed with precision, he gathered his wings close to his back, rolled aside to avoid the blow and fired several times. The flesh of the tail was thinner compared to the rest of the body and so the bullets proved effective in the perforation. With a growl of surprise and pain, the beast withdrew the wounded limb.

The Archangel was aware that the selection of this particular weapon was irregular and unexpected from someone of his kind. But after the last war, when he was defending Charlene and the infant, he decided to manufacture the same type of weapons he carried during the siege, in order to enhance his arsenal.

He sheathed the pistols and picked up his sword to resume his previous offence, looking to recreate the circumstances for an opening. Searching advantages of the terrain also seemed like a good idea.

A deep gorge or steep cliffs were desirable settings to disarm the wicked creature quickly, but none could be found nearby. Then, the fighter saw a broad platform which -despite its size- appeared like it wouldn't bear the weight of the demon. If the enemy paced on it, destroying it as a result, he would be forced to use his wings to avoid the fall. Michael was hoping to execute a finishing blow during that moment, relying on the element of distraction.

The careful soldier lured Asmodeus who chased him with a snort, to the platform. Instead of stepping on the stone bridge, the beast stretched his wings to fly over it.

Michael was not discouraged at all because he discerned another positive opportunity. He flew lower than his opponent and inflicted a long, quick slash on his bare stomach. This strike affected the creature's flight and the warrior deepened the injury with the sharp edges of his wings, revolving around his axis twice.

The angel moved away, predicting the imminent fall of the wounded. The platform really crushed under the great weight which increased due to the added force of gravity. The lower side of the demon's body wedged between the ruins and he was growling with indignation and ruction.

Wasting no time, the advanced combatant flew above the trapped one and stepped over his head, ready to thrust his sword between a pair of fervid red eyes.

" You just _love _striking that pose, don't you? Michael and the defeated serpent..."

The echoing voice distracted the victorious warrior only for a second and he raised his weapon again to deliver the final blow.

" Stop! You subdued him." Now it sounded more urgent and less ironic. The beast also quietened his cries.

Michael groaned and distanced himself from the hotspot of battle, continuing to be on guard though. He had identified the voice but the physical presence of the newcomer was mostly hidden in the shadows.

A shimmering shine of gems upon two careworn, cinder-coloured wings caught his attention and thus betrayed the position of the owner. [1]

" Show yourself, Lucifer. There is no point in hiding."

The once exalted, heavenly being came fourth.

" How macabrely exquisite... To imagine you as a settler of Hell." The haunting voice of the infernal prisoner and sovereign filled the atmosphere. " However, your saintly presence does not fit into my glorious kingdom."

" Who said I am interested to move here?"

Lucifer smiled complacently.

XxX

Notes: Asmodeus is a referred demon in the Biblical section of apocrypha. [1] As for Lucifer's wings, it is canonically stated that they were adorned with all types of precious stones, at least while he still resided in Heaven.


End file.
